The Two Apprentices
by widowsforest
Summary: AU. First fic. Logan is a blacksmith apprentice and Raven is a witchdoctor apprentice in the medieval times and somehow meet,Romance pursues them but is something bad pursuing them too? Bad summary. Tell me what you think. BBxRAE!
1. Logan's beginning

**A/N **This is my first story so be bare with me! I will take any reviews.

So basically if you don't understand the time period it's suppose to be near the Medieval times and Raven and Logan ( Beastboy) are apprentices to two different people of trade as they are learning under their roof learning the trade.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…sadly.**

**Well, here you go!**

* * *

Logan's eyes never left the his master's swinging hand up and down. Up and down.

"CLUNK!"

Logan didn't even flinch at the loud echoing of the sound of the metal hammer smashing down on the long piece of metal anymore. He had the first couple times as the loud sound echoed in his ears and rattled his lungs.

"CLUNK!"

Sparks even flew out every once in a while but he only moved to dodge them. Logan was utterly entranced. Although he had moved in over a year ago to become Victor's apprentice, he was still amazed at the work of this blacksmith. Everyday under Victor's roof made him more and more excited to become a blacksmith himself one day. The warnings that Victor gave him of the job having ruling hours and took a lot of strength, not to mention dangerous sometimes didn't change his mind.

He knew that as much as he complained, Victor loved being a blacksmith. Although he wouldn't always admit it, to him, it was an art. The glow in his eyes as he was making beautiful hand crafted (by himself) swords was obvious. The way he loved when the knights look upon their newly made swords and complement him on his splendid work. He _was _the most well know blacksmith in the kingdom after all. He made beautiful silverware and pots for the royal kitchens along with all the knights armor, shields, and his favorite, swords. Everyday Logan thanked the heavens he was here. He remembered like it was yesterday why he was here and how he got here.

Logan's family always lived in poverty. Barely surviving on the little clothe and food they had. That's the only life he knew until he was 15. Anyone who knew him well enough would tell you that Logan was adventurous. He always wanted to do more then he did in his simple life. One day in his usual quest for adventure he stumbled upon the house of Victor Stone, the local and well know blacksmith. He may have lived in poverty but he didn't live under a rock. Most everyone in the town knew of the works of Mr. Stone if they didn't own one of his creations already. Immediately, Logan's heart started to race with excitement. He had always been a fan of Stone's work ever since he had heard of him. To a boy like him, the idea of it all seemed like a dream. So there he was, standing if front of a sign that read "Stone's Work" on the lawn of a very nice house.

Sure the house was nothing in comparison to the palace, but to his little house, if you could even call it that, it was quite big. His body started moving toward the house before his mind could comprehend what he was doing. The closer he got to the house the more he started regretting it. It was too late though. As he approached the house after what seemed like hours he noticed that it was completely silent. Although it was early it was must have been at least noon already. If he was there he should have been awake. Logan checked in the window just in case. Nothing.

With a shaky hand he reached for the doorknob and slowly opened it not to make a sound. Even though it seemed like no one was home, he couldn't risk it. He moved slowly into the house and closed the door behind him even slower. Then he turned and had to hold in his gasp. His house was very beautiful. It was apparent that Victor Stone lived a good life. But at the same time it was simple. He had everything necessary with some nice decorations but nothing over the top.

Logan could tell that this man was modest and didn't need a lot to be happy. After a couple minutes of staring at the living space he realized why he came in there. Above anything else, he wanted to see where the blacksmith did all his work and see with his own eyes and up close his creations. He saw an opening in the back of the room so his first instinct was to look in there. Immediately he was granted his wish. All around him was metal and tools. To the left of him was a large thing that looked like a large stove where he guessed he did all the melding and to his left on the wall was a shelf with beautiful swords. He slowly walked to them and stared. Every sword was and individual. Different lengths, different points, different handles.

He reached out for the one that caught his eyes the most. It was long and silver while the handle was gold with swirls of silver. Embedded into the handle were beautiful blue and green stones he had never imagined existed in his life. His own blue eyes sparkled as his hand wrapped around the handle and he slowly picked it up from the shelf. One part of his mind was screaming at him telling him it was wrong and he should just put it down and leave before anything bad could happen. The other part of his mind, the more powerful one told him it was a once in a life time chance. So he listened to the side he liked most. As he lifted the sword, he noticed right away it was heavier then it looked and struggled to keep it up. He was always a bit scrawny. Still, he felt powerful holding the sword in his hand.

Not realizing the hammer that was left on the ground he took a step back and tried to find his balance but the sword in his hand was too heavy as he fell sideways on his back and hit a pile of shields in the making. They all came crashing to the ground with clinks and thuds and replaced the silence in the house. Logan quickly got up and tried figure out a plan.

'No ones home right?' he thought to himself in panic, "I'll just put the shields back the way they were before anyone-' . His thoughts were cut short as he heard loud foot steps coming from the stairs. He quickly turned around to leave before anything bad happened when he came face to face with the house owner himself. Logan couldn't hold in his gasp.

' I'm dead', he thought. The blacksmith was in even more shock then Logan was. Logan was terrified. Not only was he trespassing, Victor Stone looked very scary. He was a tall, very muscular man with dark brown skin and a bald head and looked to be in his mid 20's. But even worse were his big brown eyes that just stared at Logan with an expression he couldn't read. Then Victor broke the silence, "What are you doing?!" he yelled in anger but mostly confusion.

Logan immediately broke down on his knees not thinking about his actions, gently but the sword down next to him and put his hands together and did the only thing he could think of at this moment: beg.

"I'm so sorry! Please! I'm a just a _huge_ fan of yours and saw your house and wanted to see your work but you weren't home so I just came in to look, I wasn't going to take anything I promise!" He was telling the truth, he really just wanted to look.

Victor was silent, unable to think of something to say especially since he just woke up. Logan was staring at the ground, his hands still together waiting for what seemed like forever.

" Get up," Victor said in a calm voice. It wasn't a request. Logan obeyed right away, fear written across his face. Victor took a good look at the boy, tilted his head a bit and waited before he spoke.

"What do you know about being a blacksmith?"

Logan finally looked him in the eyes. He was expecting to be yelled at to leave. Then he thought. He really didn't know anything about _being_ a blacksmith, just that they made things out of metal. He had to choose his words wisely.

He nervously smiled and said with a nervous laugh , "Well I know it takes a lot of hard work and talent and only such a smart and dedicated , not to mention handsome man could do." He didn't know what to say so he thought if he flattered and buttered him up, he would let him go without harm.

Victor stared at him for a couple moments before he burst out laughing.

Logan's eyes practically popped out.

"You know kid," Victor said, "you don't seem that bad. What's your name?"

"L-Logan, Logan Garfield, sir"

"Well, _Logan Garfield _I see you like that sword," he said nodding toward the one on the ground.

Logan nodded and quickly picked it up with his right hand when he noticed his left palm was bleeding. He must have grabbed the blade while he was falling but was too scared to notice until then.

" Boy, your bleeding. Let me clean that up for you"

Victor took out bandages and poured water on the cut.

" See as a blacksmith I'm always cutting myself up. I'm a pro at bandages now, " he said with a laugh.

He asked Logan a couple questions about who he was and what he was doing. They seemed to be getting along when Victor stated in a serious tone, "I'm want to speak to your parents."

Logan looked surprised. He thought they were getting along and Victor wouldn't tell his parents. He was worrying now but quietly led him to his small home. He was ashamed at his living space but Victor didn't say anything. Logan quickly got his parents and they looked at Victor with confusion. He quickly introduced himself and they knew right away who he was.

"How can I help you sir?" Logan's mother quickly said.

"Your son was trespassing in my house today."

She quickly paled as she looked at her son in shock and then turned back to him and started apologizing for what her son did.

He chuckled and said, "Don't apologize. He didn't cause that much harm and he seems like a good kid. I came here to ask if I could take your son on as my apprentice. I was thinking about getting one and when I saw how much being a blacksmith interested Logan, I knew he would be the best kid. That is of course if he wants to"

Neither Logan or his mother were expecting that.

"I would love that!" Logan quickly responded unable to hold his excitement.

His mother looked at the blacksmith and said hesitantly " Do you mean he would live with you. Learn everything until he is old enough to start his own business?"

"Yes," he responded gently, " He will live under my roof and I will give him all the things he needs."

She looked sadly at her son. She never wanted to be away from her son but he was growing up and he seemed to really want this. But above all, she knew that by letting him go, he would have a better life then the life of poverty they had now.

"Alright, if it makes you happy, Logan…you can do it."

Logan moved in about a week later and was officially Victor Stones apprentice.

"CLUNK!"

Logan was quickly pulled out of his daydream.

"You know, your staring is getting a little annoying," Victor said teasingly.

Logan blushed and said "Sorry, I finished all my chores so I decided to watch. I can't wait until I can make things on my own."

Victor smiled and said, "Don't worry, your time is coming. But for now, stop hovering over me. If you're done with all your chores you can go set up for dinner, okay?"

"Sure thing Victor"

For the first couple months he called him Mr. Stone. But one day Victor told him to call him by his first name. Victor wasn't just Logan's master, he was his best friend.

* * *

**Well, That's it for now! Raven's coming in next chapter and romance will be coming soon!**

**Please review a first timer! I need to know the pro and cons and if I should continue! **

**-over and out! **


	2. Raven's Beginning

**Next Chapie!**

**Seriously. Thank you for my 4 reviewers.**

**You guys rock. I didn't even plan this story out. I just new I liked the idea and everything I wrote about Logan's past and all that, came to me while I was writing. **

**I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Ummm….I need that one potion…you know… the one that helps your flowers grow really well…or at least I think that's what she said…"

Raven tried, she really did, but even with all the will power she could summon she still couldn't stop herself from looking completely impatient. This girl, this customer, was completely clueless. Obviously this girl needed some potion for her mother, was that too hard to remember? Raven taped her fingers against the wooden counter loudly hoping that the girl who was taking _so long _to figure out what she wanted would remember when the commonly used words of her master came into her head.

"_You get more from honey then you do with vinegar_. Treat every customer with the utmost respect."

Raven quickly responded before the girl could start spewing words again.

"Yes. I know the one your talking about. Don't worry. We have some premade, I'll go back to get it now!" Raven quickly turned to grab the potion in back just glad they got this sorted out.

"Wait!"

"Yeeesss…?" Raven's voice shook with agitation.

At this the young girl's ears turned a deep crimson and quickly spread to her cheeks while nervousness washed over her features.

"Well I heard rumors from some other girls…I was just wondering… do you have any…_love potions _I could maybe buy?"

Raven could almost smell this coming. She wasn't sure if she should roll her eyes or have pity on the girl. This question must have been the most frequently asked question here at "Angelina's Remedies." Why was it that people always wanted happiness in a bottle? Did they really expect that some liquid in a bottle or herb would give them the one they love?

'Love must be quite amazing if it is sought after so much,' Raven couldn't help to think.

She had never been in love so she couldn't tell you how it felt. All she knew is that it was suppose to be something great and too strong for any potion to contain.

Raven gave the lightest smile. Blink and you might miss it.

"I'm sorry. We have potions to help you do just about anything but love is something you have to do on your own, I guess," then she paused and after the girl said nothing Raven said, " here's a months worth of herbs to help your flowers grow beautifully. That will be 10 pounds."

The girl was a bit embarrassed as she twirled her fingers in her brown hair so she quickly and quietly received the money from her pocket, handed it over, took the potion, gave a quick "thank you", and hurried out the door.

A sigh escaped Raven's lips. It had been a long day. Her master, Angelina, had been out looking for a certain herb that morning and had been not seen all that day. Raven liked when Angelina was there just in case anything happened but Raven could run the business on her own if she had to. After all, she had been the witchdoctor's apprentice for almost two years now. Two of the happiest years in her life to be exact. Before she was here where was she? She almost forgot or tried to forget her life before she came here. Her life before wasn't a bad one to say. She was given the things she needed to survive and lived a healthy life but there was always something missing. Raven thought of her old mother, her real mother, Arella. Arella raised Raven as a single mother her whole life and did her best. She had to give her that. But Raven always knew that in the back of her mother's mind, she had convinced herself it was Raven's fault she was alone.

Trigon Roth was her father's name but other then that Raven couldn't tell you much about her father. All she knew was that he found out that Arella was pregnant with his child, he wouldn't stand for that. So he left. Arella was so happy to have a child with the man she thought she loved she was completely heart broken when Trigon didn't feel the same way and left without so much as a goodbye.

Arella wasn't a bad mother. But she surely wasn't the best. She loved Raven to the best of her abilities but since the day she was born, there was a wall between her and her mother. No matter how many attempts Raven made at becoming close to her mother, that indestructible wall was between them to stop her. Arella couldn't be too close to Raven. It brought too many memories back to her. She could only give her child the things she needed and that's it.

One day when Raven was 14 they received an unexpected knock at the door. To her and her mother's surprise, it was Arella's older sister, Angelina. Aunt Angelina had only visited twice before that Raven could remember. Once when she was 6 and another when she was 10. She didn't know much about Aunt Angelina, just that she live a bit far and in a much larger city then hers. She also knew that she was the witchdoctor in her village and was very busy with her business.

Arella looked onto her older sister in shock. She had always been a bit jealous of her sister. She lived a good life with a great job. She didn't have a child to hold her down.

"Little sister!"

Angelina embraced her younger sister into loving arms that Arella almost forgot existed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

" Well, I guess you could say I was getting a little overwhelmed and was in need of a nice vacation."

"Why here of all places? There's nothing here but farms. Not the best place to get away"

"There is you little sister! But more so…quiet."

Angelina lived in the largest village in the kingdom while Arella lived in a small farm land. Basically in the middle of nowhere. Nothing went on there. No loud sounds of a large village. Just quiet.

As Arella was going to respond, Raven's head popped into view and Angelina's face lit up.

"RAVEN!"

She gave Raven the greatest bear hug she could muster which is a lot more then Raven expected. She pulled away and cupped her face in her hands to get a good look at her niece.

"You've grown so much, so beautiful."

Raven smiled and thanked her. She rarely, if ever, got this kind of attention.

"I hope you do not mind, little sister," Angelina said bringing her attention back to her sister, "if I could stay here for a little while? Nothing longer then 3 weeks."

"But of course, Angelina. What is mine is yours."

So in the span of three weeks Angelina adjusted to the silence that was this small town. She relaxed all her nerves but above all, she got to meet the niece she never got to truly know. Raven was smarter then she expected. She had tons upon tons of books that she had read over a dozen times each. Reading was obviously her favorite things to do. She said that when she read, she could do all the things she always wanted to do and wanted to experience. But Angelina was impressed on how many books she read about potions and medicine. Since she heard her aunt was a doctor so may years ago, she set it her goal to learn all about it. 'Needless to say, Angelina was very impressed.

On the last night of Angelina's stay and after Raven had already went to sleep, Angelina received her sister to talk to her.

" You know, Raven is a wonderful girl. She's very smart and she has such a big heart. She even know a lot of potions and herbs. I was very surprised."

Arella simply nodded. She never understood her daughter or even tried to yet this women had managed to become closer to Raven in three weeks then herself in Raven's whole life.

"Even though she doesn't say it," Angelina began, " I could tell that Raven wants to live more of her life. She has great possibilities for her future but it seems like she's stuck in this old farm land. Nothing happens around here. Raven needs to live her life. I was thinking…maybe I could take Raven back with me, to the big city."

Arella looked at her not understanding.

"Well maybe Raven could live with me for a little bit. I was even thinking she could be my apprentice. She seems to be in love with potions and I think it would be quite the experience for her. I think she would be a lot happier in a village where she could put her talents to use." Angelina was almost angry at this women. She has a wonderful daughter with so much talent and this women didn't even care.

After a short pause Arella answered "Alright."

And that was it. Arella got up, and went to bed.

In the morning Angelina explained the situation and Raven eagerly accepted. Her mother didn't even show up until Raven was about to leave. She simply looked at her daughter, hugged her, whispered a simple "I love you" and that was it. Raven knew that wall was still there and stopped her attempts to break it a long time ago. Then they were off.

That was almost two years ago and Raven was almost 16. She had grown into a much more beautiful woman then before, inside and out.

"What are you thinking about?"

Raven was pulled out of her thoughts as she looked at her aunt. Aunt Angelina had become her new mother. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"I see you found what you were looking for." Raven stated

"Yes! I had to go to the oldest farmer in town and it was worth a bundle but it makes the best spells!" Angelina smiled at her, "How was business today?"

"Good, we had a couple orders and a couple pick ups. Nothing I couldn't handle." She said in her monotone voice. To her, it almost made her sound mature.

Angelina chuckled

"I know, I know. You've done so well for yourself. Oh yes, do remind me. Tomorrow we have to go to the blacksmith to order some new pots and cauldrons to be made. But seriously, what were you thinking about before. You were completely dazed."

"Oh nothing important. Just my mother." she stated simply without a care.

"…do you miss her ever?" This topic was rarely brought up.

She gave the slightest smile and replied

" You can't miss what never meant anything to you, can you?"

* * *

**Well that's it. **

**Seriously. If it sounds cut up it's because I'm making this up as I go. None of this was prepared before I wrote it! Even if it sucks, reviews please! Should I continue?**

**-Over and out**


	3. The Meeting

**Yes.**

**Well, I have some time on my hands and decided to update .**

**Tell me what you think!!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Their silence wasn't awkward. It was peaceful. Every morning when Angelina and Raven ate their breakfast was different. Some days the two would chat it up with the gossip that went around in this town. On other occasions, they spoke seriously of all the thing they had to make and chores to split up. But on days like this, they ate there meal in a peaceful silence.

Raven rubbed her eye still not fully awake as the bright sunlight of the new day shined though the kitchen window from the left. Oh how she hated mornings.

"So, all the chores are basically done, and we really don't have any orders to be made right now." Angelina spoke for the first time in a while, "Am I not forgetting about something?"

Usually being as very intelligent and organized, Raven would have remembered anything. Just not in the morning. Her brain had yet to start functioning fully. So she sat there and dug to the back of her mind to remember. There was _something _she was suppose to remember.

"Pots." She grumbled as the memory just sprung into her head, "you told me to remind you to order new pots and cauldrons at the black smith."

"Oh good! We can visit Victor."

Having ordered things from each other in the past, the two had become friends a long time ago.

"Come on, we can go walk over there now! Together. You need to get out of this house!"

Raven sighed. Normally she wouldn't mind taking a walk. Just not in the morning.

"I guess…"

"Good girl, now get dressed and we'll leave in 20 minutes."

Back in the blacksmith's house, another young apprentice was waking up.

Logan loved morning. Plain and simple. It was the start of a new day. One filled with endless possibilities. With the ability to fall asleep anywhere in any condition almost always insured a good nights sleep for Logan being tolerable where ever he slept. He rarely woke up needing more sleep. Always refreshed and ready to go.

He leapt out of bed and did a good long stretch to get rid of the kinks in his back. Slowly he walked over to the mirror that was just big enough to show his face and upper torso. Dirty blonde shaggy hair, fine jaw line and big blue eyes stared back at him. He opened his mouth to break out his award winning smile. Today was going to be a good day. He could feel it.

He put on a pair of brown leather pants and a simple peasant shirt and walked down the stairs with a slight skip in his step. He took a step in the kitchen.

"Good mor…ning." He stopped, realizing Victor was nowhere to be found in the kitchen.

He shrugged and reached out for an apple in a bowl in the middle of the table. Some times they had breakfast, sometimes Victor would get up early to finish projects he had been working on. It wasn't a big deal. He took a good clean bit of his apple and set into search for Victor.

He quickly found Victor in the back room covered in black ashes and on his knees with a rag. There was black ash everywhere.

"Ummm…Victor?"

Victor looked up and said, "Oh good, you're awake. When I was trying to clean out all the ashes in the fire pit, I tripped and well obviously you can see, it got everywhere. Now grab that other rag and help me scrub."

" Wow, you really are the object of grace, eh?"

"Shut up."

Logan laughed and picked up a rag and continued to do some "friendly teasing" when there was a knock at the door.

"Customers? Already? I'll get it, you keep cleaning," Victor said bothered. He hated early customers.

He walked to the door and swung it open when his face broke out into a large smile.

"Angelina! I haven't seen you in forever!" he exclaimed while taking her into his arms for one of his famous bear hugs.

"Vic…can't…breath!" she barely uttered.

He let her go and was about to say something when he looked up to see Raven.

"Raven, you're so grown! How are you?"

"I've been okay. Same as always." she said calmly.

"Well, how can I be of assistance to you lovely ladies today?"

"Our old cauldron are getting so worn out and I haven't gotten new ones in a couple years," Angelina started, "so I was wondering if you can make us a couple pots and cauldrons?"

"Of course I can! How many and how big do you want them?"

"Well I was thinking maybe 6. Two small ones, three medium ones, and one large one."

They continued to discuss the pots and eventually into small talk when Logan got up to ask Victor a question. He did a quick and insufficient wipe of his face still leaving a couple of smudges of black and got up to find Victor.

Victor and the girls didn't even notice him walk in because they were in the middle of their chit-chat. Or Victor and Angelina were talking while Raven was looking bored of into space. Logan stopped where he was and settled his eyes on Raven. He had never seen her before. He was wondering who she was, he knew Angelina from past experiences. Then it came to him. This must be her apprentice.

He remembered her mention a couple times of her apprentice but never had she mentioned that she would be this beautiful.

Logan racked his memory trying to remember ever seeing anyone or anything so beautiful but nothing compared. He stared at her as his heart must of stopped. She was a young girl, no older then himself, with short black hair that was cut on a diagonal forward. She was a very shapely girl with a long blue skirt, white shirt and purple corset vest. She had kissable lips, a heart shaped head, pointed noise and the most beautiful eyes he had ever laid his own eyes on. They were big and round dark blue, with splashes of purple.

Angelina looked up from her conversation and her eye caught Logan standing in the back of the room, just staring.

"Logan! Come here, I haven't seen you in forever!" Everyone looked up to look at him.

Logan quickly stopped his staring and started to walk over to the small group. He felt himself get more and more nervous the closer he got to the beautiful girl. By the time he walked up completely, there must have been a million butterflies in his stomach.

"Logan, look at the young man you have become!"

Logan smiled nervously, "Thanks, it's good to see you to, Ms. Roth"

He could feel the girls eyes on him and didn't want to look over in fear he would embarrass himself somehow.

" Oh how rude of me, Logan, this is my apprentice Raven. Raven, this is Logan, Victor's apprentice," Angelina introduced them.

Logan finally looked at her and there eyes met and he felt his stomach to the floor.

Then she spoke. "It's a pleasure meeting you," she said keeping her manners.

Logan did something very impulsive at this point. He reached out for her hand and slowly brought it to his lips and gently pressed her slim fingers to his lips.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied trying to sound like he really didn't feel like puking.

Raven's eye's widened and shock and blush spread across her face and even…a small smile. She quickly made her face go back to emotionless but Logan already caught that lovely smile of hers. Victor looked at the two of them and a smile spread across his face.

Angelina, totally oblivious to the two teens said, "I would love to stay and catch up some more but I just remembered that I have to pick up a couple things at the market and you know how things go quick if you don't go early. But it was so nice to see you again."

She leaned forward and gave Victor a hug and ruffled Logan's hair.

" Goodbye," Raven said looking at both of them.

Just as they turned around to leave, Angelina turned back and smiled as if she had just gotten and idea.

"Why don't you and Logan have dinner with me and Raven tomorrow so we can talk more? Around 6:00 o'clock?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I can't deny food. 6 it is then!" Victor said eagerly.

Angelina gave one last smile as her and Raven walked out the door. Logan stood there staring at the place where Raven just was. He couldn't believe he did that. He needed some time to think. He went into his room and closed his door behind him and stepped in front of the mirror again. He noticed for the first time the black smudges on his cheeks and even in his hair. He looked down at his humble peasant cloth. He sighed, looked away, and went to sit on his bed.

The bed made a loud creaking sound as he lowered his weight onto it. Who was he kidding he thought. That girl was beautiful and he was just a simple blacksmith apprentice. He looked like such a slob. That's what she probably thought of him. He sighed as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think of that girl. He didn't even know her and he already couldn't get her out of his head. Then the thought came into his head. They were going to dinner with the witchdoctors tomorrow.

The thought itself made him extremely happy and nevous at the same time.

This was going to be long day.

* * *

**Okay. I hoped you liked it. I was figuring out was to bring other characters in like star and Robin. If people want me to continue I will.**

**Pweaze review!!**

**Over and out.**


	4. The Dinner

**Well. Last time I updated was when school started for me…and now schools almost done! **

**I just got soooo busy! And I kind of went brain dead. So, if any of my few old fans still remember, and hopefully new people, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The two men grunted as they shuffled together to stay hidden behind a tree. One man was short and stumpy with black hair and the other tall and lanky with dirty brown hair but both were older and seemed to be the opposite of a gentleman. Needless to say the two men didn't both fit hidden behind the tree and with neither a good temper, it wasn't working out being quite either which seemed to be their goal.

" Just keep you head out on the side and I'll stay behind the tree! You can just tell me when you see them! And stop pushing!" the stumpy man whispered slightly pushing his "companion."

The tall man shoved and whispered back angrily, "Don't push _me._ I swear I- wait! I think that's them!"

Both men popped their heads out on either side of the tree and watched as inconspicuously as possible in silence as two women walked up to their home.

Angelina was in her own little world talking about nonsense as Raven followed in a tired silence holding newly bought ingredients behind her listening, neither of them realizing that they were being watched. Finally, after waiting for hours, the people these strange men were waiting for had finally arrived. They strained their ears trying to listen in but whatever they heard was about ingredients and a cute boy at the market. Angelina and Raven walked into their house still not noticing the men behind the tree just across the path from their home.

"What are you idiots doing?" came a husky voice from behind, not even trying to be quite.

Jumping in surprise, both men turned to see their leader. He was a tall man but unlike these men, he was younger, probably 20, and very handsome. Even with his scarf pulled over his nose, it was still apparent that he was very entrancing with piercing ice blue eyes and silver haired that lay long around his shoulders.

"Boss, we were just trying to, I don't know, see if we could get some more information on them," the stumpy man replied with a new slight nervousness in presence of his leader.

"Don't bother. We will find out more about them. Just leave it to me. Then we'll get what we want boys. We'll get what we want," a smirk could almost be heard in his voice as the young man spoke.

His two underlings looked at each other and smiled disgusting smiles. They liked the sound of that.

Raven set the groceries on the table and plopped down on a chair. It had been a long day for the both of them. They ran errands all over town and this was the first time Raven was able to give her poor feet a rest. She couldn't help but think that Angelina had way to much enthusiasm for her own good while she was humming and putting away ingredients in the pantries.

"Wasn't it so nice to see Victor again? We've been so busy recently!" Angelina asked in her own little oblivion.

"Yeah, it was," her niece replied with not much enthusiasm but it was true. Even being as sociably awkward as she was, Raven did like seeing people once in a while.

"Oooh! And how about Logan? He's so handsome now isn't he?" Angelina was giggling to herself.

Oh yes, Logan. Raven hadn't even thought about him with all these errands that they were doing. Then the face of the young man instantly came back into her mind as she remembered the way he kissed her hand and looked at her. She scolded herself to stop as she felt her cheeks heating up.

But he was so kind, no man was ever that gentle with her. And she couldn't help but somewhat, just a little bit, agree that he was a little handsome.

No! she thought. She shook her head. He probably was just being polite. I bet he does that to all girls he meets. Besides I'm probably just getting flustered because I'm not used to the attention. All these thoughts were running through her head as she sat in silence.

"Rae…you okay?"

The young girl snapped out hearing her master's voice.

"Yes, just a little worn out. If you don't mind I'm going to go to bed early." and she walked up to her room without saying another word.

This whole Logan thing was bothering her now but there was no reason for it to be.

"Why do I keep thinking about this? It's not like he's thinking about me. It's ridiculous," she murmured to herself. She squeezed her eyes shut until she fell asleep trying to pretend that that boy didn't bother her.

The next morning at the breakfast table, Victor watched in amusement as his apprentice continually ran his hands through his blonde hair while looking at his blurry reflection on the bottom of his metal plate. The chuckle he had been holding had slipped out finally.

Logan finally looked up, his expression going from concentration to bother.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, nothing! I just don't think I've ever seen you care about how your hair looked…ever. Why all of a sudden do you care?" Victor tried saying without laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The truth is he had been up since the break of dawn. All he could think about dinner with the witchdoctors. It was then that he had noticed how messy and crazy his hair looked and no matter how many times he tried to fix it with his hands, it always seemed messy.

He couldn't let Victor know about his nervousness so he put his hands on his lap and forced them to stay there. Victor smiled, shook his head, and stabbed is fork into his food again watching as Logan tried not to look at his plate.

After sitting in silence for a couple minutes waiting for Victor to finish eating, the words just came out of Logan's mouth, "…So does it look okay?" referring to his hair.

Laughter erupted from Victor as he picked up his plate, got up and said, "Yeah, looks beautiful! Now let's get working."

Time passed the rest of the day at the blacksmiths' house unusually slow and seemed to drag. Somewhere across town in the witchdoctors' house, time seemed to fly by with potions in need of being created and food being made.

Setting the table for four was a refreshing feeling since they rarely had guest stay for dinner. While Angelina seemed to be skipping with joy, Raven seemed to be her normal noncaring self right now as she had already convinced that this Logan boy was nothing to lose her head about. That didn't stop her heart from jumping a little when she heard the knocking at the front door.

Angelina smiled and ran to open the door before Raven could look up.

"Come in! We just got done setting the table. Sit. You too Raven," Angelina happily said as she ushered the two men in and sat them down, Logan and Victor next to each other and Raven across from Logan.

Dinner progressed normally, they all served themselves and Angelina and Victor immediately started up conversation asking as many questions as possible, becoming reacquainted. Once in a while they would ask the teenagers questions but that wasn't often.

While the two adults were talking their heads off, Logan sat in silence watching Raven. She ate so lady like and he felt like a pig. And she ate so slowly and he ate so fast. He didn't want to seem like a pig so he came up with a plan. Every time she would lift her fork to eat, he would too so then he would eat at the same pace as her. It was perfect!

"Raven loves to read don't you Raven? I feel bad because I can rarely buy her new books. She reads the same ones over and over don't you?" whatever the adults were talking about they suddenly brought Raven into the conversation. Raven who had been spacing off just nodded politely.

"How about you Logan? Do you like to read?" Angelina asked the young boy.

"Well…I'm not a big reader…but I did read this joke once! Ok, what is a witches favorite subject?....Spelling! HA!" Logan burst out laughing at his own joke as Victor rolled his eyes and Angelina giggled. Logan looked nervously to see Ravens reaction only to see she didn't make any expression. He was determined. For the rest of the dinner, Logan tried telling jokes that never seemed to faze Raven even a little. For every joke she didn't laugh at, the dumber and more nervous he felt around her.

When Angelina noticed everyone's plates cleaned she declared she was to get the dessert out of the kitchen.

"I'll get it for you Ms. Roth," Logan jumped in, trying anything to stop looking at the beauty in front of him.

"Oh that's so thoughtful of you Logan. Okay, there's a big pot of chocolate pudding in a cauldron in the kitchen."

And with that he was off. When he stepped into the kitchen and out of sight he leaned up against the wall and sighed. He felt like such an idiot around this girl and she didn't even say anything. All he wanted was to get her to talk and smile, but she was so quite. 'Maybe she's too good to talk to a guy like me. That's probably it,' he thought. He sighed again and stood straight to find the pudding.

He looks around and the first thing that catches his eye is something over a low fire on the left. Walking closer to it, he saw it was a thick brown substance. This must be the pudding because it was the only brown substance he saw (**A/N and yes, you do cook pudding when being made!)**.

Picking up the pot, he started walking back to the dinning room, but before he could make it four steps he stopped. The pudding started bubbling, first little bubbles then bigger. A nasty smell came out of it and Logan realized this must not be the pudding but before he could make it back to the fire to put it back, the brown substance bubbles so hard and fast that it exploded everywhere.

Logan stood there, covered in a brown gooey substance with and almost empty cauldron in his hands. Looking around he realized he wasn't the only thing that got dirty. Without thinking, he started whipping the pudding off with his hands all over the kitchen and putting in back in the pot. Ms. Roth couldn't walk in and see this and neither could Raven! He had to clean it before they noticed.

Needless to say they noticed. After five minutes and no Logan, Angelina became concerned.

"Raven, go help Logan find the pudding okay?"

Silently, Raven got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey…did you need help-" Raven froze as she stopped as her and a dirty Logan on his hands and knees just stared at each other.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" as Raven took two steps closer into the dirty kitchen before she slipped and went falling to the floor with a loud yelp.

"I'm sorry! I can explain! Well actually I can't but I didn't mean to I swear!" Words came spewing out of Logan's mouth as he crawled over to see if Raven was okay.

As he reached out to touch her shoulder, she gave him the death glare as two sets of footsteps came into the kitchen quickly.

Victor's voice came, "We heard a yell, did something…happen?"

"Is this my new potion splattered all over the kitchen?" Angelina asked in more of a confusion then anger.

Garfield looked up from the ground and started spewing again, "I don't know what happened. I picked up this cauldron thinking it was the pudding and then it just…exploded!"

Sighing, Angelina walked over to the right counter and pulled another cauldron filled with delicious pudding.

"_This_ is the pudding. What you grabbed was a new potion I was trying out. It's a little reactive so by taking it off its heat, it…erupted."

Logan quickly replied, "I'll clean it I swear! I'm sorry!"

"You better clean it up!" Victor scolded him.

Angelina being softer said, "It's not a big deal. Just finish cleaning and I'll forget all about it. Raven you can help him while Victor and I eat the actual pudding outside." And with that she turned on her heel and walked out with Victor.

Logan slowly turned his head to see Raven giving him the dirtiest look.

"Nice going," was all she could reply in her cruelest voice.

Both started wiping the ground clean in a pregnant silence, Raven with a scowl on her face and Logan looking like he was about to cry.

'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! She finally talks to me and she hates me. I deserve it though. I'm so dumb! Some first impression. She'll never even look at me now.' Logan was mentally beating himself up.

Raven slowly looked up and saw Logan's distressed face as he stared at the spot he was cleaning. He looked like so depressed. That's when the guilt started creeping in. She was completely ignoring him but he didn't deserve this. It _was_ just an accident. She's spilled countless number of times. Oh god why does he have to make that face?!

She was the first to break the awkward silence and Logan instantly looked up, "Listen…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. You didn't deserve it and that's not the impression I want to give you. I can just be grumpy sometimes. But it was just an accident; I've spilled countless number of times!" She didn't even know why she was trying so hard for his forgiveness.

Just those words coming out of her mouth made his heart lift. She was apologizing! To him! "I still feel really bad though…"

"Don't," she replied, "like I said, no big deal."

Logan couldn't control his huge smile and she gave just the smallest smile back. Just in that peaceful moment of silence as they smiled at each other, a lump of brown substance dripped from Logan's hair, to his nose.

For two more seconds they were silent as the moment was broken until Logan broke out laughing. "Look at our faces!"

Raven looked at her self and at Logan and they were covered in pudding. Before she knew it a gentle laugher came out of her too. For what seemed like forever, but was probably only a minute, they laughed. There it was. The smile Logan was searching for. And it was more beautiful then he had imagined. Eventually their laughter died and they continued cleaning in quite. But this silence was a comfortable one, unlike the awkward one only a couple minutes ago. They said a few things after that but mostly stayed quite until the adults walked back in

At that point they had just about finished up cleaning as Victor noticed the smiles on their faces. Or mostly Logan's.

"You did a good job cleaning, we should probably start heading home now," Victor said with a certain knowing in his voice.

The girls walked the boys to the door as they said their "goodbye's and "thank you" s.

Victor's last words were, "Remember to pick up your new cauldrons in four days. Goodbye until then."

The girls said goodbye and Raven looked at Logan and simply said in a calm voice, "Goodbye Logan."

Shocked, he waved and stumbled away with his master into the dark.

Completely dazed, Logan smiled all the way home and onto his bed. He laid his head onto his pillow and thought about the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

His name coming from her mouth. And with that he smiled and went to bed.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy chappie. I just wanted to get this one over with. I'm bringing Starfire in next chapter, if people review and want me to update!**

**So pweaze review. Good, Bad, Dumb! Just do it!**

**Over and out!!!**


End file.
